Sweet Love In Paris?
by Xxxluckystar
Summary: Miyuki is planning to go to Paris with her uncle, Herman during winter break. However things in Japan take an unexpected twist once Konota's father, Sorijo, dies. Things go from bad, to worse, to haywire. Will the girls discover their feelings for each other and go to Paris, or become sworn enemies forever?
1. Chapter 1 & 2

Tears streamed down Konota's face. This wasn't happening.

Images of earlier events flashed in her mind causing the teen to bury her head in her hands and cry. _Why, _she thought, _why me?_

**Woah I'm getting ahead of myself. Let's start a month back when it was much cooler**

"Hey Kagami-sama" teased the blue haired Otaku. "Shut up Konota" muttered Kagami. "Lighten up" Konota giggled. "Where's Tsukasa?" she asked. "Oh she's got a nasty cold so my parents insisted she say home" Kagami replied. "Hey Yuki-chan what are the causes of colds?" Konota asked. "Well a cold can be caught by exposure to cold or wet weather. It can lead to runny nose, cough, nasal congestion, or sore throat. Frequently followed by muscle ache, fatigue, or loss of appetite" Miyuki said.

"Wow I'd hate to imagine what Tsukasa going through, Konota said but then lowered her voice, but she doesn't deserve to go through all this. If you ask me someone _else _should". "Damn you Konota" Kagami muttered. "I'll admit it is a little different without Tsukasa around" Miyuki piped up. "Yeah it is" Kagami replied. "But considering how I'm her sister and I have to see her face each and everyday-"

"How coldhearted can you get Kagamin?" Konota said. Kagami glared at her while she giggled. "Miyuki what are the things I should give Tsukasa to cure her cold?" Kagami asked. "Actually there is no real cure for the common cold. But chicken soup I hear is really good for a cold. Chicken soup contains anti-inflammatory properties that might prevent side effects. After school I plan on bringing Tsukasa some cough drops" Miyuki said.

"That's sweet. I think Tsukasa would appreciate that" Kagami said beaming at her friend. "I'll probably get Tsukasa some Meme's Bird manga! The latest edition, she'll love it!" Konota piped up. Kagami sighed.

"Winter break is almost over" Miyuki told her friends. "What are you going to do for break?" Kagami asked. "Oh! Well my mother has some important affairs to take care of in the States. I think I'll be traveling overseas with my Uncle Herman to Paris. Actually he said I could bring a few friends along. Would you like to come?"

"I'd have to ask my parents of course, but I'd love to come. They'd definitely agree if there was a chaperone, like your uncle." Kagami said. "What about you Konota?" Miyuki asked. "Well I don't do much during winter break. Just play games, read manga, and watch anime. But I guess I could fit that into schedule" Konota answered.

"And your dad would let you?" Kagami asked. "Heck yeah. He loves me too much to say no to me!" Konota declared. "I'll be sure to ask Yutaka, Minami, Hiroyi, and Patricia when I can. I'll tell Tsukasa after school" Miyuki said.

"Hi Miyuki" Miyuki turned around. Behind her was a girl with long dark purple hair held in a ponytail and blue eyes. Textbooks were piled in her arms. "Oh hello Himecchi." Miyuki said smiling.

"I just wanted to stop by and say hi. I haven't seen you in a long time you know" Himecchi said. "It's nice to see you. This winter break I'm going overseas to Paris with my Uncle Herman and a few other friends. Would you like to come?" Miyuki asked.

"Gladly" Himecchi said flashing a smile. "Well I must be going. I shouldn't be tardy for class". "That would be terrible" Miyuki said adjusting her glasses.

Once Himecchi had left Konota peppered her with questions. "Who's she?"

"My friend Himecchi. Her father is a close friend of my mothers. So I've been meeting-"

"Is she an Otaku?"

"Well I-"

"Is she rich like you?"

"That's hard to-"

"Stop asking her those questions Konota. I can tell she feels uncomfortable answering them" Kagami snapped.

"Do you Yuki-chan?"

"I will always happily answer anyone's questions."

"Then answer this. Why-"

_RRRRRRRRRing_.

The bell had chimed lunch was over. Each of the girls gathered belongings and hurried to class partially in fear of being tardy for class.

**After school.**

Konota watched the rain pour out of the sky in stormy dark clouds. "Aren't you going out?" asked Kagami. "Yeah but I'll get my bra wet, I didn't bring an umbrella" Konota moaned. Kagami sighed. "It figures you'd forget your umbrella. C'mon we can share mine" she said. The two girls walked in the rain. Despite the umbrella shielding them they were drenched in water. Kagami glanced at Konota. For a minute her heart skipped a beat. She loved how her blue hair glistened in the rain. She had an unbearable urge to stroke her head but Kagami shook it off.

"You know in video games this would be a very romantic scene" Konota said. "You and your video games, I swear Konota if you'd focus more of that effort in schoolwork just a little bit of it…." Kagami trailed off. She'd repeated the same lecture numerous times. She didn't have to finish her sentence. "Well schoolwork isn't one of my major points" Konota remarked. "….though god knows you've tried" Kagami finished rolling her eyes.

Konota sighed. "Oh by the way Kagami were supposed to write a poem for class and I…." Konota scratched her had. "Funny story-"

"Stop right there. I don't need your stupid excuses." Kagami sighed. "If you really need a poem for class next week…copy mine". "Thank you Kagamin!" Konota said smiling.

They came to the streets leading to their homes. "Well bye" Kagami said. "What do you mean bye? I'm copying your poem today!" Konota exclaimed. "What?! But that's due next week" Kagami pointed out. Konota grinned. "The earlier done the better" she said. "Konota you're a big fat pain!" Kagami muttered. "Since we're going to your house could we stop by the manga store? I need to get something for Tsukasa" Konota said. "Its considerate of you. The only inconsiderate thing is the gift". Kagami said. They walked around the block in the pouring rain, until they spotted the manga store. The Otaku ran in while Kagami strolled in with a casual impression.

"Hey Chad? What's up?" Konota said to a cashier swiping wet hair from her eyes. "So is the latest Meme's Bird manga still in stores? I know they sell quickly!" Konota said. "Lucky for you I have it right here" the cashier said handing Konota manga with a picture of a blue bird and a red headed girl plastered on the front. "Thanks!" Konota said and fished out her wallet.

Kagami was looking at a particular rack, not far from where Konota was purchasing her manga, and saw a necklace with a black chain and a blood red charm. She was sort of admiring it when… "You like it?" Konota breathed on her shoulder. Kagami jumped and turned behind here.

"You startled me, Konota!" Kagami screamed ruining her casual impression. "Shush Kagamin! You're going to attract people's attention" Konota said annoyed waving her hands. Kagami sighed out her frustration. "Yes I do like it" Kagami admitted. "That's the one of the Three Charms from Silver Sword manga. I could get you it if you wanted" Konota said lowering her green eyes.

_Really? _Kagami thought. It wasn't everyday Konota offered to buy something for her. "Well sure I guess" Kagami said. When all the items were purchased the girls returned to the rain. "Uh Konota?" Kagami said. "Yeah?"

"Thanks for the necklace" Kagami said lowering her voice. "It's no sweat. When someone like you asks for something you give them it" Konota replied. Kagami studied her trying to define what she just said as an insult or a regular reply. After a few wet and silent blocks they came finally to the Hiiragi Household. Konota ran inside—Meme's Bird manga tucked in hand. She tiptoed to Tsukasa's room and swung the door open.

"RRRRRRRRRRROAR!" Konota roared. "AHHHHHH" Tsukasa shouted and tucked herself under the covers in fright. "You're so easy to get Tsukasa" Konota laughed. Tsukasa uncovered the blankets. "Kono-chan?"

"I got you a present, too!" Konota threw the manga on the bed. Tsukasa grabbed it. Her eyes twinkled. "Thanks Kono-chan! This'll totally pass the time. I love Meme's Bird manga" Tsukasa said.

"You're welcome! I'd love to chat but I have to copy Kagami's poem for next week" Konota said and waved at Tsukasa before leaving her room. She approached Kagami's room and twisted the knob….

Kagami was changing from her uncomfortable and wet uniform. She didn't notice Konota or her blushing face. She stripped off her bra and underwear and grabbed a pink robe. Konota slowly closed the door. She felt profoundly stupid and embarrassed. Not only that but she was blushing like a perv!

Kagami opened the door. "Okay. Are you ready to copy?" Kagami asked. "Yeah" Konota said. They sat in the living room where a glass table was placed close to a television set. "Here" Kagami said passing her a blue notebook. "It has my poem written on it" Kagami said. Konota began reading.

_All I see_

_Is bitterness and_

_Cold, black to_

_Me there is_

_No way out_

_Like being trapped_

_In a cage of _

_Cold metal in_

_Pitch blackness_

_That's sorely the_

_Definition of heartbreak_

_It's more than_

_Sorrow and tears_

_However when love _

_Comes to free_

_Me from the_

_Liberty that heartbreak_

_Has taken_

_Life will become_

_Warm again and _

_Happiness will be _

_Breached, reached, in _

_My domain_

"That's beautiful" Konota whispered. Kagami blushed. They stared awkwardly at each other. "But Kagamin it sounds awfully personal. Did you go through a breakup in junior high?" Konota asked. Kagami blinked. "Because, she whispered, I used to date someone in junior high and then he broke up with me" .

"But then why does it talk about love knocking on the door again. You're not dating anyone. Unless…." Konota looked slyly at her. "No I'm not. We need to finish this homework you know!" Kagami said sharply.

**End of chapter. I know this one's short, but the others will be longer! Comment :D The new chapter starts on the next page!**

**Xxx lucky star**

_**Chapter Two**_

Tsukasa was enjoying the manga. She was laid in bed and took a sip from her glass of water every once in a while. Then she heard someone approaching her room. _I hope it's not Konota coming to scare me again, _Tsukasa though and hid under the covers just in case. Miyuki entered the room with a bag of cough drops and a cup of steaming green tea. "Tsukasa are you in here?" Miyuki asked. Tsukasa scrambled from under the covers and in her hurry tripped and fell. Miyuki quickly set aside the tea and caught Tsukasa bridal style. Both girls were blushing.

Miyuki put Tsukasa down. "Are you ok?" she asked. Tsukasa nodded. "Well I brought you some honey flavored cough drops for your cold" Miyuki said handing Tsukasa the bag. "And some green tea. When I got here I decided that you must want something to drink. Your mother said you only had a glass of water" Miyuki added. Tsukasa held the cup and began to quiver.

"Hot hot!" she exclaimed. Miyuki held the handle and put the tea on Tsukasa's desk. "Give me your hand" she said. Tsukasa held out her hand.

Miyuki sucked on her fingers. "There. Do you feel alright now Tsukasa?" "Yeah" Tsukasa said looking at her mildly wet fingers.

Miyuki blushed. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. My mother always did that when my hands were hot".

"It ok" Tsukasa said smiling. She popped a cough drop in her mouth and took a sip to her green tea now that it was cool.

"There's so much homework to do" Tsukasa said sighing. "Yeah I know. But you'll make it through" Miyuki promised. "It just sucks that when I go back to school I have makeup work _plus _makeup homework and current homework"

Miyuki tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"Maybe if I bring you every day's homework everyday you're sick you won't have to do so much" Miyuki suggested.

"That's a great idea Miyuki" Tsukasa said smiling. Both sat in a comfortable silence. "Oh and Tsukasa before I forget, I want to tell you something" Miyuki said.

"Yes?"

"I'm traveling overseas with my Uncle Herman this winter break to Paris. Your sister's going. Would you like to come?" Miyuki asked. "Of course! It would be so exciting to go to Paris!" Tsukasa exclaimed.

"Oh really? I'm used to going to Paris because my mother loves visiting my father's side of relatives" Miyuki said adjusting her glasses.

"Where is your father?" Tsukasa asked. Miyuki's purple eyes lowered. "He died when I was eight years old" she whispered.

"Oh I'm so sorry" Tsukasa said her hands flew up to her cheeks. Miyuki nodded. "It's okay really. I think he passed away because of lung cancer" Miyuki said.

"Why does your mother like visiting your father's side?" Tsukasa asked desperate to change the subject.

Miyuki smiled. "They remind her of my father. My father's twin was my Uncle Herman, which is why my mother loves him more than any of my uncles and aunts. Actually my father wasn't at all Japanese" Miyuki said.

"How did they meet?" Tsukasa asked understanding that this was subject Miyuki like to talk about.

"Well my mother was very intelligent and smart. So as soon as soon as my mother finished high school the Japanese Board sent her to Paris to study. The Japanese Board supplied my mother with money to provide her needs and wants. One day, when my mother was studying in the library she came across a tall and sharp man who looked about two years older than her.

They greeted each other. From time to time they came to the library and greeted and talked. Then they became great friends. Then on my mother's second year in Paris this man asked her if she wanted to go sightseeing. That night my mother and went on the Eiffel Tower. He gave her a rose and they kissed. Then he asked her to marry him-"

"I'm sorry to interrupt Yuki-chan, but I was asking if that seemed a little too sudden for your mother. Besides, she was sent there to study" Tsukasa pointed out.

Miyuki smiled. "You're right. But I guess love always finds a way. Anyway where was I? Oh yes. The man asked my mother to marry him and she said yes but only on her third year in Paris. After what seemed a long year, they finally got married. My father wanted to spoil my mother will love and riches in Paris, but my mom insisted on settling in Japan. My father loved my mother so much, he agreed. The new weds settled in Japan. My father spoiled my mother anyway" Miyuki finished and sighed.

"That story sort of has a romantic touch to it" Tsukasa said gazing up at the ceiling.

**I got stuff to do. Sorry! To be continued….**


	2. Chapter 3

"I know" Miyuki said. Tsukasa smiled. "They always said Paris was the city of love" Tsukasa said dreamily.

"Yes my mother always talks about that. As if it was almost destiny that they met" Miyuki answered. She looked opened her cell phone then snapped it shut. "I must get going. I promised my mother I'd be home in a while. I hope you get better" Miyuki said.

She hugged Tsukasa and left the room. Tsukasa popped another cough drop into her mouth and return to her manga.

"You can do it" Tsukasa read. The blue feathery bird waved it's wings. "No I can't" Meme said. Tsukasa's simply adored Meme because of her personality. Meme like Tsukasa seemed timid, soft, and wimpy. But inside shone a bright braveness and courage. When it was serious Meme was willing to put everything on the line including her own life to protect her bird and the Sparkling Sands Village. It was a special braveness Tsukasa didn't think she could muster.

"You can" the bird said. It flew on Meme's shoulder. "I know you can" Tsukasa paused to sip her tea. Then she heard something that startled her. It was crying. "I HATE YOU!" was the words that blasted from outside Tsukasa's room. The teary voice and the cruel words scrambled Tsukasa to her feet. She ran to the door curious to see what was going on. She opened the door ajar. It was Konota. She was gripping Kagami's cell phone tightly and tears were streaming down her face. Then Konota flung the phone across the room and buried her face in her hands.

"Kono-chan!" Tsukasa ran to comfort her. Kagami was at her side already. She was just as puzzled. "What's wrong?" she asked. Konota couldn't say a thing. Her words got choked between sobs. Her hands were quaking. "M-my d-dad" she managed to stumble. But then she curled in a ball on the carpet, but her hands on her head, and cried her eyes out. After thirty minutes of crying the Harugii twins had given up on comforting her. But they stood by Konota's side giving her tissues every now and then.

By the time she lifted her head her eyes were crusty, her nose was runny, and her face was tear streaked. Konota looked miserable.

"Konota what went on the phone?" Kagami asked slowly. Konota crossed her arms over her chest. "It was that damn Yutaka. Fuck her!" she screamed. Tsukasa stared blankly at her friend. She thought Konota was going to go into a fit of tears again, but she didn't. Instead her big green eyes were filled with hate. "Kono-chan…" Tsukasa said slowly. "You guys would never understand you never grew up with one parent, Konota said her voice filled with bitterness, but now I'm alone. No one at all!" The room filled with an uncomfortable and stony silence. Tsukasa felt hurt. Frist of all the Otaku was always cheery. It hurt her to see her bitter and devastated. Secondly, the words wounded her.

_You guys would never understand, _Tsukasa thought the words echoing over and over in her mind. Konota had them, Miyuki, her, Kagami, Patricia, Hiroyi, Yutaka and Minami. What did she mean? "Konota please tell us" Kagami whispered. "Fine, Konota spat, you want to so badly?" She took a deep breath. "My father was anti-depression pills. Yutaka was in the house with him. I guess who must've remembered to take some. He didn't want Yutaka to see him so he gave her some money to spend. When she came back he was…_dead_ with a bottle of pills in his hand" Konota said weakly.

Tsukasa sucked her breath. "Kono-chan I'm so-"

"Don't" Konota interjected. "Don't be sorry for something you don't understand" she said stonily.

Tsukasa blinked back tears and bit her lip. Kagami caught her look. "You have no right to talk to my sister that way" Kagami snapped. Konota got up "I'm going" she said coldly. Kagami's look softened. "You have nowhere to go" Kagami was truly worried about Konota. What was she to do now that her father, Sorijo, had died? Absolutely nowhere. Konota resisted the urge to cry. Kagami was right. But as their best friend she must not drag them into her mess. She loved every single one of her friends dearly. Konota knew she wasn't alone. But she was wanted to be isolated from the ones who cared for her.

The world was too icy. Her mother had died. She'd loved her father and he'd gone away. Now she only had her friends and who knew what the world would do to them? But the only friend she despised was Yutaka. "That's not your problem Kagamin. Leave it alone" she said. And with that she swung the door open and ran out.

It had been raining before and now it was pouring. Konota was running as fast as she could athlete pro-style. But where was she going to go? Konota stopped dead in her tracks as if the world was going to melt. She let the rain get her soggy and hid in the shadows, releasing her anger, hate, and sadness,

Kagami ran to the closet to get her raincoat. "Where are you going onee-chan?" Tsukasa asked. "To get Konota" Kagami said briskly and left the room.

Outside it was gloomy, wet, and dark. The air was warm and stuffy but the rain was chilled the air. Kagami imagined Konota soggy and teary as she stepped in the street. A big sweaty hand grabbed Kagami's arms and threw her. She landed on the wet road. A scar on her head reopened and bled. Kagami wanted to stand up and run but she felt too much pain and dizziness to move. Her eyes rolled over head.

"….Kagami?" said a soft voice. She opened her eyes. Mrs. Harugii appeared in front of Kagami's eyes. "Mom?"

All her sisters were gathered in plain white room. "Onee-chan!" Tsukasa ran to her. She was in tears. "Tsukasa" Kagami said then winced at the pain of her head. "Oh onee-chan are you okay?" Tsukasa asked. Then she grimaced. "This is all Kono-chan's fault! If she hadn't had ran away you wouldn't be hurt!" Tsukasa half-yelled.

Then Tsukasa buried her head in Kagami's white nightgown and sobbed furiously. "Does she mean your friend Konota?" Mrs. Harugii asked. "It's not Konota's fault!" Kagami blurted. "I got myself into this mess!"

"No sis you d-didn't!" a teary eyed Tsukasa said.


	3. Chapter 4

Mrs. Harugii frowned. "Will someone tell me exactly what happened?" she asked.

Tsukasa wiped her eyes. "Konota ran from the house. Kagami went to get her—and then she got hurt!" Fresh tears swarmed her eyes. Kagami winced.

She shouldn't get her family worried like this especially her extremely sensitive sister. "But Konota lost her father, mum. It's not her fault at all" Kagami said. Tsukasa stared down at the cold cement floor. She wished that she could forgive Konota for what she did. But truth to be told she couldn't.

When Kagami explained everything, Mrs. Harugii gave a brisk nod. "Poor flower. If Konota did anything she didn't mean to do it. Besides it was Kagami's decision to look for her as a friend. I'll bet anything she's going through a lot of heartache and doesn't need any guilt" she said. "If she hadn't run away we wouldn't be here" Tsukasa said her eyes glazed with hate.

Kagami felt a spark of irritation with her sister. Yes. She was aware that she loved her dearly, but this was not Konota's fault. "Tsukasa please. Konota's going through a lot now. Could you please….?" Kagami trailed off. Tsukasa felt a stab of hurt.

This was the second time that day. She uttered a cough, and popped a cough drop in her mouth. "Mother this might not be the best time but we have something to tell you" Kagami said.

Mrs. Harugii looked at her. A smile lingered. "If we're in this sort of situation I guess this would the best time" she said. "Well Miyuki is going to Paris with her Uncle Herman and she's inviting a few friends along. She invited us. Can we come?" Kagami asked.

"Well, Mrs. Harugii said her light purple eyes laughing, as long as we don't end up here for a while, I'll consider it".

Kagami smiled but almost as the expression lit her face she felt a wave of nausea. In seconds her lunch had splattered on Tsukasa's pants.

"Oh eww" Tsukasa wailed. Mrs. Harugii cleaned the mess while stared at her ruined pants. At least they were sweat pants. Not like her white school uniform. However as optimistic as Tsukasa was trying to be the vomit still stunk and her pants were disgustingly wet. 


End file.
